theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Fitzgerald
Penny Fitzgerald 'is a character in ''The Amazing World of Gumball And The Main Character in Memories And Pennylicious and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. She is an antlered peanut who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Penny have massive crushes on each other, but the two of them struggle to express their feelings. Appearance Penny is an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, Penny has a set of antlers growing out of her head. Her body is a sort of shell, although what she looks like underneath this shell is not currently known. Since she has a shell, it is covered in various holes through which her arms, legs and antlers stick out.Without her shell,she is a yellow-orange shape-shifting rainbow fairy. Penny does not normally wear much clothing aside from a pair of orange sneakers and some red and white arm bands. Personality Penny, despite being a cheerleader, is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the only people to understand Gumball, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them have ever had a chance to properly express their feelings. '''Memories In The Book, She is In Her Shell. She is a stewardess Working at The Elmore International Airport. She Is Working For Her Family, When She is in The Plane Accident, Her Soul Separates With Her Body And It Turns Out The Shell Didn't Appeared When Penny's Soul Is Separated. Relationships 'Gumball Watterson' Gumball and Penny each have massive crushes on each other. Unfortunately, neither is capable of expressing it, even though they are both aware of the other's affection. So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice; in addition, they attempted to kiss more affectionately twice - once in The Pressure and another in The Party. Both attempts failed as in the former, Banana Joe chopped down the tree house that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Gumball kisses Darwin. In the latter, the moment was ruined by Gumball's dad honking his car horn loudly.They finally kiss in The Shell,and they become girlfriend and boyfriend from there onward. Enemies 'The Great Devourer' Ever since The Great Devourer ate Gumball she wouldn't stop crying but then she got over it when she was given the moment to defeat The Great Devourer and get Gumball back. 'Alduin' Trivia *There's a way to use her skin for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City games on PC is using a mod or paint, but getting her voice in the game files is tricky and hard. Gallery Penny Fitzgerald In Grand Theft Auto 3.JPG|Penny Fitzgerald in Grand Theft Auto III game in 2001 (Not my Mod). 12074775 1653884554828673 3641131115868686090 n.png TheRomanticPeopleDancing.jpg TheRomanticFirstClueLetter.jpg TheRomanticGumballXPenny4Ever.jpg The Mirror 6.png|Penny in her Medusa-like form. Shl96.png Meet amanda 2 by natoman2-d84l078.png Meet amanda 1 by natoman2-d846xzf.png ChPVVcdWIAEV8Nh.jpg Penny quinn by pumpkinlol-d9csti7.png Pennyrescue by pumpkinlol-d8grgb6.png Tawog penny by yojt765-d9fy3j3.png Student cheer.jpg Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Penny fitzgerald by frozen fear116-d7kmyhz.png Cheerleading penny by midnight wolfi3-d6306a2.jpg Talking about boys tawog by tawogfan2000-d6vkkez.jpg Deleted scene by natomx-d96jbld.png Love in sengoku era by rifkitheamateur-d9qc5ha.jpg Penny the reindeer by neonimbus526-d9krr5f.jpg Request kei limepie by warfreak1st-d6qw8bu.png Teen penny s transformations by neonimbus526-d8ditbc.jpg penny_titsgerald_by_creativemaximus-da7rfhp.jpg Against all odds by filthyphantom-d67un7a.png With da gals by wolfjedisamuel-d5k5fgf.png Cheerleader by funnyhedgehog23-d7csshz.jpg Katniss_Penny_in_The_Blame.jpg Sweet_happy_angel.png Penny_and_Gumball_on_the_rerun.png Tumblr_nwzlvbYnk91txjyqro9_1280.png Penny_throws_stuff.jpg Sailor_Scout_Penny.jpg TheRomanticTransformation.png Tumblr_nx9e2yoH1U1qjkbtto4_500.gif LEGO_Land.jpg M.A.D..jpg PennyInThePest.png Shl75.png|Penny in her dragon form. Shl81.png|Penny in her small spirit form. Shl83.png|Penny in her hairy creature form. Snapshot_-_23.png TheMisunderstanding_4.png Penny Fitzgerald is laughing at Gumball Watterson on The Bros.png lLeHwBX.gif Penny_Fitzgerald_on_The_Bros_33.png Penny_Fitzgerald_on_The_Butterfly.png tumblr_nhvihg7HSG1su1nd0o1_250.gif tumblr_o9nft3dmRW1r6okk0o3_500.png tumblr_oabjei5DQD1r6okk0o2_1280.png The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png TheLoveSeason4.png A whispering talk tawog by dasimstoon2012-d63wh92.jpg Randy and friends as mii fighters by awsome185-d98swck.jpg Meet up by derp749-d91em29.jpg Anime 6.png|Old Anime 180px-Skull19.png A really very late thingy by warfreak1st-d7t8283.png TAWOGxOP.png Screen shot 2013 01 05 at 1 26 56 pm by zanykat0-d5qjgj5.png Hands together for jon by theamazinggexdude-d52pooj.png Friday 13th by cartoondude95-d4m957z.jpg Damien and penny request by natoman2-d4waki4.png Gumball miraculous by shadesummer-dais1hr.jpg Request 7 by cartoondude95-d4n5949.jpg Brd29.png Gumball_Watterson_is_kissing_Penny_Fitzgerald_on_The_Shell.png Brs47.png Butterfly14.png TheFlower LeslieNakedTEST2.png Penny_Fitzgerald_on_The_Bros_19.png Snapshot-1.jpg TheSpoilerTHECALL.jpg TheApe6.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-20h11m07s247.png 1444099437468.jpg TheUploadsWilliamsRage.png Blossom looking this friends.png Blossom and Dexter kissing in the night.png Gumball and Penny the first kiss.png Penny and Gumball - Kissing Scene with The Flame.jpg Gumball & Penny with Ash & May.png Duncan and Tobias serious with Gumball & Penny.png Duncan class at Elmore Junior High.png Gumball, Nicole and Penny with Dawn & Piplup.png Philippines in tawog by derp749-d97gdq0.png Gumball shipping v3 by derp749-d9rl434.png Extreme doodle dump by derp749-d973mxt.png Penny vs Penny The Milk bottle TAWOG Miracle star.png|Penny vs Penny The Milk bottle Rq trapped in the bubble by kenya1130-d6xqpim.jpg Penny vs darwin by kainsword kaijin-d835x5z.jpg Rq penny damien by kainsword shadowkan-d4e89ae.jpg The secret date by kenya1130-d5oghvk.jpg Gumball the good times by waniramirez-d7e2eun.png S5E05_The_Vision_19.png Shl54.png|Penny in her gremlin form. Shl56.png|Penny in her monster arm form. Shl60.png|Penny in her gargoyle form. Shl63.png|Penny in her jackalope form. Shl65.png|Penny in her manatar form. Shl69.png|Penny in her pig form. Shl85.png|Penny in her wolf form. Penny's_squirrel_form.png|Penny in her squirrel form. Penny's_new_form_on_The_Romantic.png|Penny in her mouse form. Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg Gumball and Penny in The Compilation.jpg Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg Super watterson bros by jonathanelrod-d4vvawg.png Happy mother s day by galvatron x-d64xzu9.png Gum eater by jonathanelrod-d4d554s.png Go team by gemfalls-daob4tl.png Pennie.png Lennie.png Fennie.png New friends and love interests by 1paintsplash1-d5hk5y9.png Brs20.png Brs21.png Brs23.png The fitzgeralds by jonathanelrod-d4tto5z.png Baton pass by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4ny5h3.jpg Dragonpennyvsher.png Ca5fc60c74c45673dd7b9705b386b2e5-d98zogd.png Category:Heroine Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:PPG Crossover Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:User Category:Gumball's Team Category:The Gotham Girls Crossover Category:Fitzgeralds Category:As a mod for Grand Theft Auto games on PC Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Crossover Category:Characters who can float/fly Category:Love Interests